


you and i, you and i, you and i

by xinghunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghunnie/pseuds/xinghunnie
Summary: People might disagree, but to Jongin, Minseok is just so cute.





	you and i, you and i, you and i

Jongin thinks Minseok is extremely cute. 

Most people would disagree, but most people don’t know Kim Minseok the way Jongin does. 

They haven’t been dating for that long, but Jongin has known Minseok for so long, has seen Minseok grow from chubby ten year old to awkward 15 year old, to the confident man he is nowadays. Minseok was the older neighbor, the one who always invited Jongin to play with him, Junmyeon, and Jongdae, the one who helped him with his homework in high school and took him to the library for long study sessions in college. 

He always wondered when his idolization of Minseok turned into very real, very awkward liking, but there’s no use to pinpoint it: he’s liked Minseok for so long, it’s just how it is. 

Minseok never quite moved on from his high school goth phase. (Fourteen year old Jongin thought the leather jacket that fit all baggy around Minseok’s shoulders was attractive.) If anything, during college, it escalated. Tattoos litter his built arms and shoulders, some on his hips, one on the inside of his thigh Jongin loves kissing every chance he gets. During his sophomore year, he got both his ears pierced, and he was not satisfied with just that. 

Jongin knows of the two piercings on his lower back, the nipple piercing that Minseok likes showing off through the white shirts he uses underneath his leather jacket, the tongue piercing he loves to swirl around Jongin’s slit when he goes down on him. (Jongin won the lottery with Minseok, he knows.) 

His eyes always sport some sort of dark, glittery look that makes it hard to stare, and hard to look away. All in all, walking around in black clothes, tatted up, and being very quiet, Minseok has found himself the reputation of the scary guy in the Economics department. Not to mention he is top of his class, walks around with Baekhyun and Jongdae, and Minseok is just not approachable at all. 

But to Jongin, Minseok is warmth and shy flirting attempts, coffee dates and hand holding as they walk back home, heartbeat stuttering when Minseok smiles so wide his cheeks bunch up and his gums show. Minseok is just Minseok, shy and intelligent and caring. The leather and tattoos just make him hot, if anything. 

But Jongin knows, Minseok is just cute. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What are you staring at?” Minseok mutters with a sigh. It makes Jongin’s lips twitch, because his tone is annoyed, but Jongin can see the pink dusting his cheekbones and the nervous way he’s biting the corner of his bottom lip. After a whole hour of studying nonstop, Jongin got bored and decided to entertain himself the best way he knows: looking at Minseok until he gets attention. 

“Nothing,” he answers, continuing his unabashed staring marathon. Minseok scoffs, not taking his eyes off the text he’s reading. Jongin knows he has been going over the same paragraph for the last three minutes, affected by Jongin looking at him. It makes him preen with pride, that he can make Minseok so shy, affect him enough to interrupt his studying. 

“We’re here to study, you know,” his boyfriend mutters, finally setting the book down on the table and turning to look at him. Jongin smiles wider, knowing he’s got him. 

“And we did study! For a whole hour, in fact, and now I’m bored and tired.” He states, pouting excessively just to watch his boyfriend become distracted. 

“Lazy,” Minseok whispers at him, teasing, but his eyes are fond and his hand is rubbing Jongin’s thigh in comforting circles. “Okay then, maybe we should go home, it’s getting late anyway.” 

Jongin shuffles their chairs closer, holding Minseok’s pudgy cheeks between his hands. 

“What are you doing.” Minseok deadpans, crossing his eyes a little to look at Jongin now that he’s so close. 

Again, Jongin can see the faint blush spreading, the skin on his hands warming, can see Minseok’s eyelashes as he blinks in confusion. His nose is so small, Jongin can’t help it, he _has_ to kiss it. 

“What.” Minseok stutters again. Despite it being late, the library is still full of people, some turning to stare at them as Jongin giggles. 

“You’re so cute!” He says, kissing one of the blushed cheeks first, then the other. “How can anyone look at you and not see just how cute you are? Literally adorable.”

“What the fuck,” Minseok answers. He is completely blushing by now, eyes wide open as Jongin continues to leave little kisses all over him face. People are full on staring now, but no one complains over the commotion they’re causing, too enthralled with watching Goth Kim Minseok be babied by his boyfriend in front of anyone. 

“ _Jongin,_ ” he whines, pulling away to hide his face into Jongin’s neck. There, he giggles, small puffs of warm breath making Jongin shiver, bringing his arms around Minseok and holding him tighter. “What the hell was that, oh my God, that was embarrassing, I hate you.” Minseok rants, but Jongin can feel the huge smile on the skin of his neck as Minseok comes impossibly close. 

“You’re cuter Jonginnie,” he says, softly so only they can hear, kissing his neck so delicately. Jongin’s heart is fluttering inside. “My baby. So cute. Even when he embarrasses me in public.”

His head is tilted down a slightly so Minseok can leave a lingering kiss, short and sweet and a little toothy from how wide he’s smiling. 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ???? please i beg, end my misery. Please.
> 
> @naturemvs in twitter


End file.
